luckylapinefandomcom-20200215-history
Jobs
Making money is hard when you're new. Your rabbits hardly win any shows earning you too little to buy better rabbits, you spend all your money on food, toys and leashes, etc. No worries! LuckyLapine companies are always looking to hire enthusiastic employees. LL offers a variety of jobs to players with different job perks and salaries. It is important to be aware of the different jobs and perks because changing your job is not recommended - you lose your perks and it takes a long time to build up your new ones. How to get a Job and Change your Job To get a job, simply go to the job center in your hometown. After entering the center, you will see one job offer. You can simply click "accept" and take the job, or you can wait until the offer refreshes after the next rollover. Job offers are generated randomly and cannot be manually refreshed or changed. In practice it means that you may have to be very patient in waiting for the job you want to appear on offer. That is, unless you are upgraded. Upgraded players get to choose their desired job from a dropdown menu at the bottom of the job center page. Once you accept a job, you the center will display your current job, your salary, your perks and how many days are left until the perks kick in. Perks kick in after 16 days (note: They count as calendar days so you do not need to log every day), but you do get your daily salary from the first day of employment. The job center will no longer display the current job offer. If you quit your job, you will have to wait until the next rollover for a new job offer to appear (even if you are upgraded). You immediately loose your job perks and your salary. If you get a new job, you will have to build the new perks from the group up again, even if you get the same job you had before. Job Perks & Salaries Every player can only have one job. If you do not have a job, you can get pocket money by visiting the job center and claiming $20 every day. This option disappears after you get a job. You do not have to claim your salary everyday like pocket money. After rollover, your daily salary is automatically deposited in your bank account when you log in for the first time every day. LL currently offers the following jobs: Vet Career - Daily Salary: $50 *Free vet treatments (includes everything you can do at a vet: vaccinations, treatments, check-ups, microchipping, sexing litters and putting down rabbits) *25% Discount on vet items *+AGI Boost on kittens bred 'Retail Employee '- Daily Salary: $20 *50% Discount at home stores (everything sold in the general store) *Free item classifieds placement *+INT Boost on kittens bred 'Driver '- Daily Salary: $35 *Free travel *View litters in any town *+SPD Boost on kittens bred 'Pet Shop Employee '- Daily Salary: $20 *10 More rabbits per month (you can buy 10 extra rabbits from the pet shops on top of the normal 10) *Free rabbit purchases from the pet shop *+1 Kitten from litters (able to keep 1 extra kitten from homebred litters on top of the standard 1 or upgraded 2 you are allowed to keep normally) 'Groomer '- Daily Salary: $40 *Free Grooming (at Groomers in town) *Rabbits lose groom at a lower rate *+CON boost on rabbits bred 'Shelter Career '- Daily Salary: $10 *No maximum drop-offs at shelter *50% Discounts everywhere (Vet, Pet Shop, Groomer, Shelter & General Store) *+TMP Boost on kittens bred